Engines of this general type are known in the art. The most well-known embodiment is known under the name Wankel engine. It is known from DE 103 56 916 A1 to generate a space ignition in a combustion chamber in an internal combustion engine through microwave energy in order to better ignite and combust a fuel introduced in a fuel air mixture. Subsequently the term fuel is recited in general regardless whether this is diesel, gasoline, hydrogen or another fuel suitable for operations. In order to implement an ignition of a fuel, fuel air mixtures are introduced in the combustion chamber. This is not recited in the text separately in a context with the invention and considered a self-evident pre condition.
In a conventional rotating piston internal combustion engine an ignitable gasoline air mixture is compressed in the operating chamber into a combustion chamber and brought to a reaction/oxidation by a spark plug. The spark plug forms an indentation in the surface of the combustion chamber so that the surface that functions as a running surface for the edges of the rotating piston is uneven which leads to a loss of compression. Furthermore the ignition has the effect that the chemical oxidation spreads spherically from a ignition location in the form of a pressure and reaction front (laminar combustion gas phase) in the elongated and flat combustion chamber and causes a laminar combustion which also leads to a loss of compression. This causes efficiency losses and emissions during the combustion of fuels like e.g. soot or carbon monoxide etc.